role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hetzer
Hetzer is a mecha kaiju and a RP character used by JadgVlady. General Hetzer is a mecha, an ally of the Viledrodes and a soldier of Emperor Tazarus. It is a relatively short mecha, equipped with two cannons, a flamethrower, a sword, a chainsaw, two machine guns and two rocket launchers to fight his enemies. He is considered sadist, jumpy, easily angered and inmoral, but he also has his soft side. He can be charming and charismatic at times. Story Hetzer was created by the German militia, as part of a plan of a massive weapon to destroy the Soviets in the Eastern Front. However, Hetzer was deemed inappropiate for the attack, and so was left in storage. He was then captured by the Hungarians by order of the Soviet Union after the Second World War. It wasn't used until Hetzer adopted feelings and mind of his own and decide to join the forces of Emperor Tazarus. He started attacking other kaiju to feel good, but then he became a commander in Tazarus' Army and started attacking and conquering territory. His first operation, which was to conquer Queensland (Australia's North) became a success, and so, became one of Tazarus' favorite soldiers. He was commandered by Tazarus to attack any city, so he chose Yakarta. In his invasion of Yakarta, supported by Ballinger Z, Gualagon, and Mutant Jellyfish. In Yakarta, he encountered HGamera and Makia, trying to stop Hetzer. However, both were defeated, and Hetzer's army destroyed the city successfully. Hetzer now decided to continue its invasion, so he, along with other three kaiju, conquered Australia, so now Oceania was in Viledrodes' hands. He participated in the last battle against the Tachyons. He engaged a fight against V! The Visitor because, as his enemy was a Pole seeking revenge from the German invasion, he saw Hetzer as a threat. Hetzer didn't fight back, and when he was about to get defeated, he got repaired and upgraded to a more modern design, thus being now Modern Hetzer. He was able to defeat the V! Visitor, so he moved on the actual threat: the Tachyons. Having new guided missiles, he used them against Trycephalon and the Warship in which the Tachyon Leader was in. Hetzer was searching for Tazarus, with something to tell him. He asked Camero on the Emperor's location, but all of a sudden, Tazarus appeared. Hetzer and Tazarus gathered in a room. Hetzer planned a defense based on the lightning war strategies, but Hetzer needed to say something more to him. Hetzer said that he needed a break, a temporary retirement from his general position and being a fighter in Tazarus' troops. He also declared that he needed that break because, believe it or not, he has a love interest: Heart Eater. Moves Sometimes too many guns aren't enough. So, Hetzer was implemented some abilities, just in case. * Stuka: Hetzer jumps at a very high altitude (if he was on the ground, that is) and starts to attack the enemy with all of his weaponry. He then lands and needs to reload/recharge for the next. Although very effective. It can sometimes result catastrophic for both sides, if Hetzer doesn't land correctly, or doesn't land at all. * BLITZKRIEG: Hetzer unleashes all of his weaponry on an unlucky target. He fires all of his effective shells (meaning, he won't fire a HEAK at a Mecha or a HEAM at a Kaiju) at the target, then ends it firing the mini nuke in his arsenal. A fast and effective move. * Fall Gelb: The best way to face many enemies at once. Hetzer combines his machine guns with his cannons so the cannons can automatically fire. Basically the biggest machine gun. However, it can only fire one kind of shell in each cannon. * Afrikanien: Hetzer transforms into a better armoured and armed version of himself, Afrika Hetzer. * Über: He combines his two cannons and machine guns so it transforms into a bigger cannon with more firepower and a bigger machine gun with better stability, aim, bullets and RPM. * Last Chance: When his armor and systems are in critical conditions, all of his weaponry does double damage, but is more prone to miss. He also gets the Ultimate Round. Once fired, it disables the cannon it had it fired, but it deals massive damage, it pierces anything, it deals massive pain and a shockwave or a nuclear blast. Hetzer is also very fast, but not that much, due to its heavy weaponry. Hetzer also has super-strength, and a hit from Hetzer's cannon can One Hit KO kaiju lighter and shorter than him. Modes Afrika Hetzer A better armed and armoured version of Hetzer, but has worse movement. It can transform into sand particles to move better, but he can't attack while being in this mode. He has a different personality, being now more confident and less jumpy and scared. Arsenal: 6 Tiger Cannons (x1.5 more damage than Hetzer's normal cannon, x3 better in armour-piercing) 1 FlaK Cannon (for airborne targets, knocks the wings out) 1 Large Caliber MG (uses incendiary, armor piercing and self-explosive bullets) Characteristics: * Unpierceable front armor (side armor is weaker but its back armor, unlike the normal Hetzer, is the weakest part of armor) * Shell combos (Anti-Kaiju: 3 HEAK, 1 Shrapnel, 1 EPS and 1 AP, Anti-Mecha: 4 HEAM and 2 APCR, Multi-task is all of his shells combined) * Perfect desert camouflage * Two weak spots * Has a good perception of the battlefield (for example, when he is in a forest, he can forsee where the enemies are hidden. Accurate position of the enemies not guaranteed) * Can combine all of his shells to form the Afrika Shell (one turret can only fire one Afrika Shell at a time) * The shells are UU.2 (Unblockable, Undamageable) * Tracks, used for better off-terrain movement, but are slower than normal legs/feet. Arsenal Hetzer has a varied weaponry for every case he meets. Well, most of them. He has two cannons that fire the following shells/rounds: * AP (Armor Piercing). The standard shell. Causes average damage but can penetrate the armor of many light and medium mechas and kaiju. * APCR (Armor Piercing Composite Round). A round with the highest armor-piercing capabilities, able to pierce any armour it meets. Its downside is that it doesn't cause that much damage, in fact, it is the round that causes the least damage. * HEAK (High Explosive Anti-Kaiju). A shell used especifically to kill/cause damage to enemy kaiju. It penetrates the skin and even muscle of the kaiju and then explotes inside it. It doesn't cause any damage to enemy mechas. * HEAM (High Explosive Anti-Mecha). As the HEAK, it is used to destroy, disable and/or cause damage to enemy mechas. It penetrates the Mecha's armour and then explodes, emites a little EMP that disables for a short period of time the area it hit. Uneffective against enemy kaiju. * Shrapnel. A shell with metal liquid inside that, when it hits an enemy, the metal liquid scatters around the part it hit, causing pain, burn, and bleeding. * EPS (Extreme Pain Shell). A shell especially made to inflict pain on the enemy. It containes little creatures inside the shell that, when the shell explodes, those creatures start eating skin, flesh and even bones of the enemy until the enemy is knocked out. * PGS '''(Propeller-Guided Shell). A shell that moves via a propeller in its back, but it can be controlled manually to make sure the shell hits. It has the same qualities as the '''EPS and the AP. He also has a very sharp sword, used in close quarters. It can be lit on fire, create an aura of electricity or be replaced by a Plasma Sword. He also added a chainsaw to his arsenal. For the support capability, he has a flammenwerfer, than not only fires, well, fire, but also fires different elements, like ice, water, air and dirt. Also, he has two shoulder rocket launchers, in which he can fire UU rockets (Undogeable, Undestroyable), nuclear rockets (rockets that have nuclear energy, but their range is... eh) and anti-mecha rockets (rockets to destroy and disable a mecha). In case that his cannons aren't just enough, Hetzer has two Maschinegewehrs 42 that he can use for close quarters combat or against agile enemies. These bullets have inciendary and armor piercing rounds. His tail also serves as a sting that has poison inside it, in case of an emergency. Quotes Category:Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (JadgVlady)